


Skating Lessons

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Reader gets dragged to an ice rink by her best friend, only she can't skate. It doesn't stop a certain Australian from getting her to skate with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Wattpad and uploaded here, due to many requests for more Dan stories.

"Why am I doing this again?" you ask your best friend as you hand over your money to the overly perky attendant and she hands you a pair of skates.

"Because it's for one night only and for a good cause" replies your friend, who grins happily at you.

"But I can't skate!" You protest as your friend grabs your arm and drags you over to the changing area.

"A small problem I have to admit, but come on! I can teach you!" your friend replies, looking over at you "I've been skating before, it's dead easy. You'll be a pro in no time"

"Sure" you mutter as you untie your shoe laces and slip off your boots before putting on the skates.

You and your friend were at the Red Bull Ice Rink. It was a one off attraction in your town that was helping raise money for a local charity. The funds from the rink would all go to the charity and help fund their work. The charity was close to the heart of your best friend and so she had wanted to come, dragging you with her.

"I'm ready!" Your friend tells you as she stands up in her skates, she smiles down at you and holds out her hand to help you up.

You take the offered hand and stand up, immediately feeling wobbly on the thin blades. You grip hold of your friend's shoulder to save yourself from falling, but she merely laughs and steadily leads you towards the ice rink "come on, Bambi, lets hit the ice"

Your friend steps onto the ice first and then turns and helps you slowly onto the ice, you feel sick and shaky and you fear you're going to tumble. But your friend has a tight hold on you and she begins to lead you gently around the rink. You move your feet slowly and carefully, keeping your eyes firmly on the ice below you, scared any minute you will come tumbling down.

After a few gentle laps of the rink, your friend suddenly becomes bored and leads you over to the rails "I'm going to go skate on my own for a bit, will you be okay here?" she asks you, looking concerned.

You look at your friend and sigh "I'll be okay, go on. Enjoy the ice, I'll be by here"

Your friend beams at you "thank you! I'll be ten minutes okay?"

You nod at her and wave at her to go and she gives you a final look before zooming into the middle of the rink itself.

You watch her go and sigh quietly to yourself. You know your best friend didn't mean to leave you on the side of the rink, and you were holding her back by going so slowly, but still. She could have left you near the exit so you could get off this death trap!

You stand by the railing and look around at the rink. It really is quite beautiful. The ice shines different colours as the lights reflect off of the surface and above you the rink is covered in a canopy, which is gently glowing with the light of the million fairy lights that were there to look like stars. It really felt magical to be on the ice, it was just a shame you didn't feel confident enough to skate.

There were not many people on the ice tonight and so you were left alone by yourself for a while. After ten minutes had passed though and your friend had still not returned, you decided that you had had enough and wanted to go back to the exit.

You look over your shoulder, trying to see how far away the exit was, and find that if you just go slowly around the edge you could just about make it to the exit.

With that thought in your head, you screw up your courage and slowly inch your way around the rink. You walk painfully slowly, making sure you don't slip. You had a death grip on the railing as you made your way around.

You're just about to reach the exit when a soft Australian accented voice asks "need some help there?"

You turn around at the voice and see a tall man with curly brown hair looking at you in amusement. He is wearing a Red Bull jacket with the words "Marshal" written on the chest. His dark brown eyes shine with fun and he smiles at you.

"I-I'm fine" you stutter at him, feeling yourself blush "I'm just leaving. I- I can't really skate that well"

"I can see" The Marshal replies with a small chuckle that sounds rich in volume, but at the glare you send him he abruptly stops laughing and looks at you seriously "sorry, I just came over because I can see you're struggling and thought maybe you'd like me to take you round the ice?"

The Marshal holds out his hand to you and you look into his eyes. He's looking at you in a hopeful way and you have to admit he was pretty cute, but you really didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of him with your lack of skating prowess.

"But what if I fall?" you ask softly, looking down at the ice itself. It didn't look forgiving if you had an accident.

"I promise I won't let you fall" The Marshal replies. He wiggles his hand at you and smiles warmly "don't you trust me?"

You look at him again, then at his hand, before sighing and taking his warm hand in yours.

The Marshal grins at you in triumph before skating round you so that he was holding your hand and also lightly holding your waist to guide you.

You are momentarily jolted by his gentle hand on your waist and you miss him telling you to let go of the railing.

"Hey, trust me. Just let go" The Marshal leans over to whisper in your ear comfortingly.

And you let go of the railing.

The marshal sets off with you in tow, going slowly at first and making sure you are okay before he starts picking up the pace and pretty soon you are zooming around the rink at his side, managing to keep up as he has a good hold on you and you trust him not to let go.

As you go around the rink at speed, the lights and colours swirl together and the speed makes your heart hammer in your chest. You no longer feel cold, you feel amazing, alive.

You can feel The Marshal's gaze on you and you look up at him, a wide grin on your face.

"Enjoying it?" The Marshal asks as he slows down a bit, keeping to a more gentle pace as you both drift around the rink.

"It's amazing!" you reply, grinning up at him "thank you for taking me...um?" you frown in puzzlement, he didn't give you his name.

"My name's Daniel" he says with a soft laugh that sends warmth shooting through you.

"Thank you, Daniel" you tell him, loving the way his name sounds on your tongue.

"It was my pleasure!" Daniel replies with a warm look in his eyes "It's not every day I get to help a pretty girl skate for the first time"

You blush at his words and look down, tucking a stray strand of your hair behind your ear.

"In fact" Daniel continues "I was wondering if this pretty girl would like to get coffee with me after my shift?"

You look back up at Daniel and your mouth drops open in surprise "I--I don't know" you reply, suddenly feeling shy.

Daniel's face flickers to a sad expression and you suddenly feel bad.

"I-I like you. Don't get me wrong. It's just my friend...I'm here with her I can't just suddenly leave without telling her!" you garble to him, when suddenly you hear your name being shouted to you over the ice.

You and Daniel both turn to see your friend pointing at Daniel and shouting "JUST GO WITH HIM. I'M OKAY GO!"

You grin at your friend and wave at her. Your friend nods at you and then points to Daniel before giving you a thumbs up and skating away.

You laugh at your friend's reaction and look up at Daniel "guess I'm going for coffee with you after all"

The smile returns to Daniel's face and he beams at you "I get off my shift in about ten minutes, think you could wait for me at the changing area? my friend Max will be taking over for me then"

"Sure" you reply before biting your lip and suddenly feeling worried "um...could you help me back to the exit please?"

Daniel gives you another chuckle (which causes the warm feeling again) and he gently takes your hand and leads you over to the exit.

Once your feet are back on the ground, you look at Daniel to see him smiling at you softly. You're about to ask why he's looking at you in this way when he leans over and gives you a gentle kiss. The kiss seems to warm you from your head to your toes and you kiss him back eagerly. When you part you look at him questioningly.

"Just giving you something to think about while I finish my shift" Daniel explains with a wink. You shiver at the look in his eyes and Daniel takes one of your hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Before I go back on the ice, I just want to ask what your name is? I am so sorry but I forgot to ask you" Daniel tells you.

"It's Y/N" you answer with a smile.

"Y/N" Daniel replies "that is a pretty name. Okay Y/N I'll see you in ten?"

"You will" you say with your heart hammering in your chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
